


Obsession

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Lotidge Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Obsession

Lotor isn’t sure how managed it, but he managed to drug and drag her away without the others noticing. He stripped her of armor leaving her in her undersuit. She was so beautiful. Her intelligence rivaled his own. He wouldn’t have been able to get her alone like this if she hadn’t been so trusting and naive. Then again, that added to her charm.  
Now no one else would get to experience that charm. Or her adorable laughter. Or the perfect way she said his name. Slowly stealing her things to add to his bunker had been worth it. He hadn’t intended to kidnap her but he didn’t like how others kept approaching her like they deserved to share her space.   
They obviously didn’t notice how the world stopped when Lotor met her. If they did they’d know she was too good for them.   
To  Lotor she was practically a goddess.   
She gave him all the affection he craved growing up. She was so selfless when it came to her time.  
She had practically given herself to him on a silver platter.  
SHe had to have known the drug was in the snack he made her. And she willingly ate it.   
He finally heard her stir.  
“Where?” She could only form the one word. before noticing her captor.  
“Don’t look so surprised, my goddess. You let me do this, you must have wanted this.” Pidge looked around scared realizing his words. She started to notice her personal items that had gone missing over the weeks. A couple of her shirts. A couple of her blankets. Pidge started to formulate an escape. Lotor held an unopened water bottle to her. “Drink, it’s going to be a few hours before I can get you anything else.” 


End file.
